What of Mars?
In the years following the present, the population of human beings expands heavily, reaching about 12.3 billion worldwide. Overpopulation leads to poverty, as families struggle to find enough resources to live, Researchers come up with a plan on terraforming the Red Planet, Mars, our only hope for the race of humanity. The scientists nuke the planet over and over, reactivating the planet’s core. They then shoot robots into space and attach missiles to a large asteroid, they send it into the planet, hitting it into the icecaps and melting them, this in turn producing hydrogen and releasing nitrogen into the air. They import large quantities of ammonia, causing a greenhouse effect and increasing the amount of carbon dioxide in the air, allowing the icecaps to increase the amount of oxygen on the planet. Humans start building a complete atmosphere on the red planet. They also reduce the amount of albedo in the air and plan for the second phase of their terraforming plans. In the following decades, a ship carrying over 5,000 species of plants launches to Mars. Some of these plants including grass, moss and a multitude of weed species. Robot A.I’s board the ship and quickly start farming the plants all across the Red Planet. Eventually, after nearly a century, the red planet is partially covered in green and blue. The gravity of Mars is also starting to change to that more similar to that of Earth, although still different. Gravity machines are imported in the billions in order to control Mars’s gravity with the hopes that with enough time, the gravity machines will be of no need. The gravity of Mars is still lower than on Earth, but not by much (about only 15%). After the importation of smaller invasive plants, the first ferns and trees are imported to the planet. Oak, Chestnut and Pine trees are now imported. They slowly spread through the world and are soon followed by the first flowering plants. The oxygen has now heavily increased on mars as an effect of the importation of foliage. Then the scientists plan yet another step with terraforming, this one on a large scale. The first larger animals are imported on ships; the first ship carrying over 100 human pioneers and scientists and the other two filled with small vertebrates and invertebrates. Tardigrades are the first major animals to live completely without human interaction and were long introduced to the planet before any other non-human species inhabited the planet. Domesticated rabbits and rock pigeons were farmed for multiple reasons; pets, cheap meat and for the introduction of more vertebrae species. As rabbits breed incredibly fast and pigeons are extremely adaptable, these creatures thrived on the planet. Evolving into strange forms and spreading through much of the land. Rats and mice snuck aboard the ships and both cats and dogs were sparely brought with the second strand of humans traveling to mars long-term. Eventually more and more humans came to the alien planet, ships from China, India, the United States and Russia. Aboard the Chinese ships, frogs and carp brought to the alien world. India brings the first cattle to the planet in the shape of the domesticated zebu and chickens. Aboard Russian ships are domesticated pigs and red foxes. A growing population of humans that now expands to over 1 billion in little more than a few centuries. As the human population increases rapidly, so does the diversity of life on Mars. Animals start to create the foundation of food chains and food webs. The rock dove has now spread and created multiple wild races and subspecies, each inhabiting a different habitat and slowly preforming separate ecological niches. Mice and rats start to diversify as well, over 10,000 new wild populations of genetically distinct rodents inhabit the land. Soon cattle and pigs become feral and work on changing the environment. Cats form small feral populations, where they hunt much of the rodents, rabbits and pigeons that live all across Earth. After about 2,000 years of human colonization, things radically change when an asteroid the size of Maine hits Mars. It destroys many colonies and threatens the human race and many other species on Mars. In a Civil and Economic unrest, raiders and looters roam the streets of mars and slowly instigate wars that spread across the entire planet. Mars is cut from trade with Earth. Issues on land ownership, race, gender and laws change the planet’s surface forever and sparks a war for the end of civilization as we know it today. Soon over the thousands of years on the planet, the battered humans form tribes and special cultures of their own and try to live off the planet. Tribe go to war and new empires form, slowly the humans start to evolve. We are the only primates on Mars at this time and we slowly diverge across the Martian continents. Some humans start to live up North, becoming larger with stockier and more powerful limbs. Others settle near the warmer spots of mars and evolve into the ecological niches that are occupied by giant pandas and gorillas on Earth. Over 4 million years have passed and more than just humans have changed, animals also have radically diversified. Chicken and dove descendants try to fill all the ecological niches of the birds on Earth, mice and rats fill the ecological niches that primates and rodents occupy on Earth. Cats evolve to fill in niches akin to sabre-tooths, lynxes and otters, while descendants of dogs and foxes evolve to fill niches that wolves, hyenas and tigers fill. Pigs evolve into hippopotamus and wild boar-like forms and cattle evolve to fill the niches of almost all the ungulates on Mars. Humans have also diversified heavily, some forms very familiar and civilized, while others alien-like and barbaric. Some humans evolve to live in the trees, while others evolve into goblin-like forms and live underground. Some humans evolve into orc and troll-like forms, while some humans turn into yeti-like and giant-like forms. This is will the highest diversity of great apes that will ever live in the known history of Evolution. Life continues on, as creatures like the Frost Hopper a small jackrabbit-like descendant of domesticated European rabbits originally brought from Earth. They are grazers that spend most of their lives foraging for grasses to eat, these lagamorphs are very widespread on Melas Chasma. Hoppers are primarily hunted by large birds, mainly the Kaliri a large bird descended from domesticated rock doves. It is very similar and even takes the ecological niches of birds of prey on Mars, they are found on almost every continent on Mars. Category:Future Evolution